


Pretty Pet

by CandyassGoth



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Dirty Talk, Human!Yugi, King!Yami, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Slave!Yugi, Vampire!Yami, Vampires, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puzzleshipping Oneshot. In a land where humans were overthrown, a vampire Lord enjoys his Blood Slave for the night after a week's wait. His Pet is as lovely and willing as ever. Yaoi, lemon, naughty words, for mature readers. A birthday gift to RyouSyki!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Pet

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is a late birthday present to RyouSyki! She wanted sex, dirty talk and plain ole vampire goodness. So here it is. Happy belated birthday dear!
> 
> Warnings yaoi, man sex, dirty language, mature themes

A/N This is a late birthday present to RyouSyki! She wanted sex, dirty talk and plain ole vampire goodness. So here it is. Happy belated birthday dear!

_ **Warnings** _ _yaoi, man sex, dirty language, mature themes_

Pretty Pet

The wind was so cool, _ice cold._ Frozen was all that its long forward fingers touched, pulling the land into a wintery wonderland. Snow covered every mountain and every hedge, dusted over the high walls of the castle that lay in the very heart of the land. Though the winter was so cold and harsh, one little human stood shivering for another reason, a bead of sweat falling down his face as he leaned his palms on the stone archway of the towers window.

His young body was hot, flaming warmer as waves travelled from his very centre and out towards his very fingers. The cold wind hit his face and bare chest uncomfortably as he stood leaning over slightly, watching the land blindly. His mind was focused away, his large eyes clouded and unseeing.

"Oh Pet, so beautiful you continue to be..." said a husky voice, a warm breath settling over the human's left ear. "I wish you'd never age..." No one wanted their beautiful pets to age, to wither and die. Time was a cruel punish to the mortals. "But I couldn't bear to change you, Little One..."

Yami, the second vampire Lord of the land, was a possessive man, almost as much as his cousin Lord Kaiba who ruled the land. Their land was one of the first to take power from the humans and rule above them, staring a trend for the surrounding lands and their colonies of underground vampires.

It was ten years since the siege, and barely a year since Yami's specially chosen human had come of age to be put to use.

Yami placed his roaming hands on the soft hips of his human, Yugi, and dug his finger down, watched the boy's head tilt back slightly. "Ah…"

"Yugi…"

"M-master…" Yugi's hot breath collided visually with the cold air from outside, swirling for a few seconds before disappearing.

Abruptly Yami pulled Yugi's body against his as he thrust forward, pressing his hardness into the little cleft of the human's ass. He slid a hand up onto Yugi's back and pressed on it, ushering him to lean further into the cold air. The human obeyed without hesitation and bent over, his little legs quivering from both the cold and the electrifying touch of the vampire Lord.

Yami slid his hand back and petted Yugi's buttocks, staring lustfully at the arched back, round behind and lightly muscled thighs. The human's heart raced as it always did, his mouth watering to the sound of it. He used his thumbs to massage the small of his back, teasingly pressing his cock through the slightly parted cheeks and between Yugi's thighs. The connection made his dick stir, hitting against Yugi's, provoking a luscious roll of the boy's hips. "Nngh…"

"You _still_ want me, Little Yugi? Are you not tired of serving one master?" Yami asked from behind, lazily as if he knew exactly what Yugi's would be.

The human groaned and pushed back against the marbled body behind him, his head hung, giving him a sinful view of the larger cock creeping up against his own. The sight made him lose his breath, his penis dripping wet, and ground his ass back, his shoulder blades lifting sensually as his back arched further.

Yami resisted vocalising his excitement and slunk his hands back, sliding them to cup the boy's buttocks, parting them as he kneaded the flesh between his fingers like clay. He leaned over, lifting his hips to press his cock closer as he went back to nip at Yugi's neck, his fangs denting the porcelain skin with threatening ecstasy. "You..." nip (" _AH_!") "haven't..." another nip (" _O-oh!_ ") "answered me." Yami muttered, his low, deep and mysterious, feathering this lips and dipping out his tongue.

" _Yugi_..." he growled, reaching down to squeeze the back of Yugi's thighs.

"Ah-ah!" Yugi gasped, blinking his eyes as they watered. How many times had he submitted to this vampire since he reached mature age? Countless days and nights he spent wrapped in those strong arms, whether it was in entwined in bed, waltzing in the ballroom, cuddling in the starlight or walking through the castle. As the Second Lord's Blood Slave Yugi was bound to the man for as long as he was desired, and it was still very early in their years. He was now an expert in his job and he new what the Lord liked, even if it had taken a solid four months to adapt to and accept his fate.

"Do you want to feed another vampire, Yugi? Must I call in one of our guards, so he can see you like this, _panting_ , _wet_ , _**needy**_..."

"N-no master, please."

"Are you sure? I see the way you look around, wanting people to notice your beauty..." the vampire hummed, nibbling on Yugi's shoulder blades. "Such a beautiful boy..."

The cold air from the night assaulted the boy's highly sensitive body even through his sweating. The throbbing penis invading his space made it hard to think and answer coherently despite having done this multiple times over. No matter how many times it happened, Yami's touch still turned him to jelly.

But tonight he was impatient and not very happy with being stuffed half way into the icy chill of the night, so he again pushed himself back, provoking Yami further with a wanton whimper, "Y-Yami, h-help..." He was so hard it hurt, and the cold draft hitting his member wasn't helping.

Yami crooned and slid his hands up the flawless skin, grabbing hold of the junction between Yugi's butt and thighs. He squeezed. Hips bucked. His cock twitched. Yugi moaned.

"Hmm you're such a brazen little bitch, all hot and eager for cock, aren't you?" Yami taunted, leaning over to say it straight into Yugi's ear. "No human man could make you scream the way I do..." Yami said, and bit the lobe of the cute little ear. Yugi squeaked and jumped against him, but turned to look over him shoulder, his lips swollen from their previous kissing, his eyes clouded dark with lust.

"Yes Master, y- _YES_!." Yugi finished off with a yowl as the man sucked the small wound on his ear. A jolt shot from his groin through his body and he whined loudly, his hips rotating.

"Tell Master what you want."

"M-me..."

Yami began grinding his hips, thrusting his dick between the heavenly cheeks, his sharp ears picking up the blood as it pumped through Yugi's thriving body. "I can't hear you."

"N-not here," Yugi begged, breathless. "P-please, not here." Though no one could see them from this angle as their room faced the forests, he didn't want to get ground into the unforgiving stone. His body ached as Yami mimicked thrusts, his nipples rock hard as the cold beat against them. Surely his cheeks would get wind burn and his cleans hands scar as they gripped the stone of the window.

"But you always look so pretty from behind, bent and legs spread like a good boy."

"Hnn..." Yugi lowered his flushed face, looking towards the inviting warmth of the fireplace. Its light crackled and jumped around the room, highlighting the beautiful pearl white of the thick carpet that lay before it. It was soft and near the warmth, and much kinkier than the bed, so Yugi put on his best pleading face, eyes wide, and looked from the carpet to his master and back again. A clench of his buttocks and a bite of his wet plump lip for good measure had Yami groaning in lust, their gazes locking.

"Very well," Yami breathed, grabbing onto Yugi's little waist, almost swinging him to their destination. Within seconds Yugi was sprawled down onto the pure fluff of the carpet, Yami on top of him like a hungry lion as he attacked his flat breast, sucking his swollen nipples as a hand fondled with his straining manhood. Mewls upon mewls christened the air along with wet sounds of suction as Yami lapped at all his curves, sliding his tongue into his belly button, fisting his smaller cock in his hand.

"AH! AH! YES!"

"Does my bitch need to breed?" Yami asked from below, looked up from under his perfect eye lashes as the human withered. The boy looked down at him with a loud instinctive moan at the choice of words, knowing how much more dirty breeding was than simple sex. If Yami had his way he would drown them both in their cum in the name of breeding like he had so many times before.

Yami stroked Yugi with long hard beats, his grip never falling. Pre seminal fluid seeped from Yugi's slit, beading down Yami's long fingers, coating them both. Yami dragged is cat-like tongue over the head, watching the muscles on Yugi's stomach tighten as he arched. "O-oh!"

"You're not listening to your Master tonight are you, Little One? You don't answer my questions..." Another lick, this time he pressed the tip of his tongue into the small slit, jerking upwards to fish out more aromatic juice.

"AH! Y-yes! I need-I need- _fuck_!" Yugi fisted the carpet as Yami sucked on his tip, his hips bucking without consent.

"You need 'fuck'?" Yami chuckled as he went back to kittenish licks, massaging the length a while more as he sat up, then abandoning Yugi to stroke his own. He ignored the whine and proceeded to smear Yugi's pre-essence over his cock, coating it with the sticky residue with a few needed pumps, twists his fingers around the tip sensually, his hips pushing forward with need.

Below him Yugi panted, legs spread, his shiny rod standing to attention as he watched, mouth agape as the perfectly muscled man pleasured himself, playing his member like an instrument.

The coil inside Yami began to tighten to dangerous lengths and he immediately stopped, realising himself with a bounce that Yugi's head bobbed to, swallowing as it smacked against his stomach wetly.

The vampire Lord was so turned on tonight. His Yugi had been sick, and he refused to use any of the boy's energy until he had recovered. A whole week later Yugi had finally recovered, and Yami needed to recover from his abstinence. Fondly he gripped Yugi's legs and turned him on his side, sending him a short sweet look that made Yugi's heart melt. But as soon as it came it went and Yami grinned, settling Yugi on his right side and lifting his left leg up high so he could kneel between them. Yugi flushed a dark red and wiggled, getting as comfortable as he could, mentally drooling at how easily Yami lifted his body, watching his muscles flex.

The sight Yami was gifted with made his cock leak torrents, and he stared down dangerously at the little clenching hole between the firm cheeks. Yugi's balls were tight against his body as his cock pressed against his stomach, leaning toward the carpet. He reached out and brushed his fingers over the entrance, baring his teeth lightly, "You love to tease me, Yugi."

Yes, of course he did. Yugi poked his tongue out to lick at his bottom lip when Yami finally looked up, and clenched his anus when the crimson eyes dropped, giving Yami unnecessary motivation with the desire of sliding into a tight hole.

Sure fingers rubbed and pressed at the little entrance until it loosened and grew relaxed, Yami was now teasing himself more than Yugi. He would pump his cock again but he was holding Yugi's left up with the other hand.

On the carpet, Yugi grew impatient and honestly needy. The nerves of his entrance jolted delicious ripples into both his rod and his prostate, he needed release, and he needed it soon. Yami wasn't the only one who was greedy for contact, he taught a shy boy the pleasures of intimacy and raised a minx. He lifted his butt as best he could, pressing the side of his face into the carpet like a kitten. "Y-Yami…I want it…"

The vampire stared down between Yugi's spread legs, and brought his hand up. Without blinking or batting an eye lash he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, a large amount of saliva falling into his hand. He literally drooled a handful and instead of swallowing it and wasting it, he transferred it to his awaiting member. Yugi wiggled his butt as Yami coated himself, biting his lip with half lidded eyes-Yami was contemplating getting him a cat outfit.

Yami adjusted Yugi's leg to lean over his chest and over his right shoulder so that he could look to Yugi's face. He inched his body closer and playfully smacked Yugi's buttcheeks, watching them jiggle cutely. "Is my baby ready?"

"Mhhng, yessss."

Yami aimed himself, rubbing the puckered hole with his glistening tip. "Say it for me, Young One. Say it in all the ways I like…"

"Ah-ahh…I-I want you to mate me." There was pressure at his entrance, Yami moving forward and back lazily.

"Yes…"

"I-I want to you breed me, Master, f-fill me with your cum!" More pressure.

"Oh yes Yugi, _yes_ …"

"I want you to fill my-my body-!" Much more pressure. Hips rocked harder.

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!" Not a breath later and Yami snapped his hips, popping through the tight ring of muscle and into the soft fragile tunnel of Yugi's body. Yami held his breath, determined not to make a sound as he listened to Yugi squeak, stiffening momentarily to adjust. The channel squeezed against him a few times, Yugi's eyes shut, twitching, concentrating.

Fondly, Yami took note of the calf next to his face and licked it, squeezing the muscle he held onto. One hand one Yugi's thigh, the other higher on his calf. The boy always had a divine scent, his blood that of the old royals who reigned in the days of humans.

"My sexy little prince," Yami murmured as his thoughts drifted. He ran his hands up and down Yugi's leg, down to pet his cheeks, to massage his balls, all the while he began to rock. Yugi was no stranger to Yami and welcomed him gladly, relaxing his body to receiving more faster.

"Always so tight," Yami breathed as he sped up, using his hips in a smooth rhythm that would never tire him. He watched his slick cock sliding into the warm suction with perfect vision, witnessing every glisten, every clench, hearing every _squelch_ , every gasp from Yugi. His cock twitched inside the boy, and Yugi flung a hand down as if he had been resisting and began to stroke, " _AH…_ "

"Such a horny bitch," Yami sneered, huskily, and started a new series of sharp thrusts. They must have worked because Yugi threw his head back and cried out brazenly, his hips undulating and fisting his member. As the little body accepted him further Yami grew closer until his stomach slapped deliciously into the raised thigh, his balls meeting with the junction between Yugi's right thigh and ass cheek. He rubbed his face into Yugi's leg and kneaded his thigh roughly, smelling along his skin.

"AH! AH! Y-yes! Y-Yami! YES-" the teen cried as he pulled and massaged his member, his head constantly thrown back as Yami beat viciously against his prostate. His hole was wet, he could hear the squishing underneath the lapping of skin, and felt his end rising from the mere thought.

The heat clenched around his penis and Yami growled, looking up to find Yugi in ecstasy. He rotated his hips and circled them, making sure to plough deep at the angle where the boy's gland lay. "And people say vampires are horny creatures, just look at you, mewling like you're in rut." Yami slammed his hips punishingly, excited by the way Yugi played along.

"F-fill me," Yugi moaned, locking gazes with Yami as he brought his wet fingers to his mouth and licked them, smearing the musky fluid, "So _deep_ that it never leaks out."

Yami made a mental note to spoil Yugi the next day, then locked it away and bared his fangs. He gave Yugi little warning before he sank his fangs into his leg, holding onto it securely as he continued to fuck the boy as if they were trying to make a litter of kits. Yugi cried out but focused his attention on the thick cock plunging into him, already feeling juice trailing down the junction on his groin and onto the carpet from his entrance as Yami squeezed himself in.

The vampire feasted happily, tingling his taste buds with the exquisite taste of Yugi while driving his manhood straight into his core. There could be nothing more intimate that what they were doing now, their hearts were already melded as one. Once he had a mouthful or two Yami pulled out his fangs and took a deep breath, intoxicated, aroused, _excited._ Blood smeared his face and dripped down Yugi's leg, so he leaned forward to lap it up.

Surprising Yugi, he smacked the boy's hand away and replaced it with his own, and began stroking in time to his thrusts. Yugi moaned loudly with each excruciating pump to both his sensitive parts, and laid submissively, waiting for his master to grant him permission.

There was no chance he'd last much longer either, so Yami sped up into quick shallow thrusts that hammered just into Yugi's gland and focused on releasing inside the effeminate boy.

"Does my angel want my seed?" he asked, looking down straight at Yugi who looked back up at him, seeing but not minding the blood on his face. He swallowed thickly and bucked his hips, his answer evident. "Yes, inside me, Yami, _now_ -!"

Yami was all too happy to oblige. He jolted his hips and squeezed the little member as best he knew Yugi liked and as soon as Yugi came, he let go and shot his cum deep within the human. Yugi stiffened and came into his hand hard, so hard it spurted onto his heaving chest. Determined to make it last, Yami road out their orgasm, pounding Yugi's sweet spot until his dick was as limp as the spent boy.

Their breathes were harsh as they struggled to recover. Yami slipped out with a satisfyingly wet pop and quickly he rolled away so that he could lower his lover's leg. He laid down behind the panting thing and pressed his leg down tight with a chuckle. "No coughing now or it will definitely come out…"

Yugi laughed weakly, and turned his head just as Yami planted a kiss on his forehead. Blood was left behind, but it was as common as breathing in their little world. Yugi hummed as warm arms held him close to an equally warm body, and he turned his face, exposing his neck. "Y-you…you haven't fed properly this week. You should d-drink."

"You're too kind, Little One," Yami said, and placed feathery kisses over the pulsing area, "but I can waiting until you've rested from this…"

The boy made a noise that confirmed his agreement, and he leaned back into his master, his eyes drooping. "I'll…I'll sleep here. M'not getting up…"

The vampire Lord laughed and relaxed as well, curling into the crook of Yugi's neck as he held him soothingly around his waist, and allowed his heart lull him to sleep. "Then so shall I, little prince…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I hope you enjoyed it dear! And whoever else got this far! Yay for random vampire smutty!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it dear! And whoever else got this far! Yay for random vampire smutty!!


End file.
